Normal
by NeverHadDreams
Summary: Carlisle and Esme the night after Breaking Dawn ends.


**Hey! I'm so so sorry that I keep writing something and then deleting it... I've wanted to try to write a lemon., but haven't known how to go about this. So, its my decision. Here is it, a collection of lemons of all of the Couples for the night after Breaking Dawn. Here it is: **_**Normal.**_

She had decided it was strange. It felt strange to have no one in their big house but themselves. Just them and three other happy couples. That was it. No territorial vampires, no threats, no crazy people in the attic. For this, Esme was almost sad. She missed Tanya and Kate, she missed her friends. She missed the wonderfully exotic vampires that had life stories and hard ships... They were so _normal._

Esme sighed, pulling a hand through her brown hair. Nothing could have come close to the depth of her grief and fear today as Carlisle had confronted the Volturri by himself. He was her husband, her soul mate, her other half. And he had put himself up as a sacrifice. Esme knew, with all of her body, that if he had fallen, she would have begged to join him in death.

His smell, distinctly, strangely like almond, enveloped her. "I'm sorry." Carlisle stood, awkwardly, wearing only a pair of low hanging jeans, against the door frame.

Esme shook her head at her reflection, not meeting his gaze for real for fear of letting herself go into hysterics. "No need to be sorry," Esme murmured. "There wasn't really a choice to be made."

Carlisle shook his head.

His feet were soft as they padded across the marble floor towards her. His steps were measured, his manner really tentative. Esme shied away from his golden eyes. She wouldn't meet his gaze, couldn't force herself to look at him. To really see him would be to acknowledge how closely she had come to losing him. Esme felt her body tense as his hands slid up her back. "I didn't,_ ever,_ want you to fear."

Her body had already started to react to his. The small, black T shirt she was wearing with nothing underneath clearly displayed exactly how he made her feel. The black thong she was wearing was suddenly way too much clothing. "I was so scared, Carlisle. You walked up to them-." Her breath hitched as he slid his hands under her shirt and slowly pushed against her tense muscles. "And I couldn't see anything but you, Carlisle." She was suddenly frantic to tell him how she felt.

"Esme, I--."

"And all I knew, was that if you died, I would have begged Edward to take me. Just to leave me with you, Carlisle, because without you, I don't know how to live, and I haven't a clue how to breathe, and I love you so much that my heart, even though it doesn't beat, felt like it was trying to splutter back to-- Oh..."

Esme breathed harshly as his hands came around her front to brush against the underside of her breasts. "Esme?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She breathed faintly, her eyes locked with his in the mirror.

His chiseled chest was suddenly pressed up against her back and Esme couldn't breathe. She realized what this was. She realized, suddenly, all that Carlisle meant to her. And that answer was simple. He meant everything. He meant the moon and the stars, the children she had and the child she lost. He meant everything.

"What did you want to do with your human life?" Carlisle hand's draped casually over her aroused nipples. His fingers just barely flicked over the completely sensitive skin that was under the twins.

Esme nodded. "I wanted to teach." She breathed.

Carlisle pulled his hands down her sides. He ran his fingers under the edge of her shirt and slowly brought them up, pulling her T shirt with it.

Esme felt embarrassed. She felt strangely naked and strangely exposed to him.

Carlisle brought his lips to her shoulder. "I wanted to travel." He murmured against her skin. "I wanted to see the Indies..." Hands ran down her neck. "I would have loved to see the Alps in Italy." Carlisle's hands came down to rest over her breasts. "America was the next stop on my list." His fingers, soft and gentle, ran across the flatness of her stomach. "But the mysterious Triangle, now known as the Bermuda Triangle, was always where my real interest rested." Carlisle brought his hands down her body, sliding off the imposing piece of black fabric with shaking fingers.

"Carlisle, I--."

"When I was standing there," Carlisle pressed his lips against her pulse point, suckling on it. "I knew, immediately, that if I wasn't to see you again, I wanted to tell you that I loved you more than I knew. More than ever."

Esme had finally had it. "I love you." She mumbled. Her body was swung around by a pair of strong arms and pulled against that warm chest.

"I love you so much." Carlisle allowed her to wrap her legs around his chest. "I wanted to make love to you one last time." He looked ashamed, glanced at the floor.

She grinned, pulling his face up. "I want.. to make love with you too."

Carlisle smiled like a school boy.

His large hands rested against her cheeks, his fingers playing with the silken strands of hair around her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you more." Esme brought her lips carefully to his, surprised with the passion that burned slowly in the kiss.

Esme could feel his walking backwards, his thighs working, creating a delectable friction against her core. When his knees hit the bed, she fell back with him, splaying her body out on top of his. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Carlisle smiled. "Oh, Love."

Her hands, soft, tentative, moved down his body, slowly pulling his pants off from around his erection. She could feel him straining against the dark denim and knew he was ready for her. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and lowered the pants smoothly, he helped by bringing his hips up against hers. Esme let a small purr of pleasure slide from between her lips.

When his pants were off, he flipped them, balancing his perfectly naked body over hers. "I thought I would never see your breasts again." He smiled, beamed really, and brought his lips to her neck. "I thought I would never get to touch you again." Carlisle's eyes burned with something. "And I knew that was unacceptable."

He kissed down her neck, pausing for but a second, before he pulled a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Esme opened her mouth in a silent scream, comprehending that this would be like the first time all over again. His tounge swirled around the tight peak with a persistent pressure, pushing her into a frenzy.

She needed to hold him, needed to grab onto _something_ about him. She wrapped her hands around his strong neck.

His lips continued their sweet kind of torture, but Esme watched his face and body now. She was aroused, but that only seemed to heighten her love and awareness of every, little thing about him. His blond hair was angelically smooth, perfect. His body was sculpted in every way, but warm and plaint all the same. She could just make out, because her legs had tangled with his, the blond trail of hair leading to his manhood.

"Oh," his sharp exhalation of breath let Esme know that she had begun to explore him not only with her eyes, but with her hands. She let her nails drag over his abs, briefly letting them touch his erection. He growled low in his throat, pulling his hand up her thigh.  
She could feel his pull his fingers play with the skin of her labia, but never dive into her middle, never touch her where she needed it. "Please," she whispered quietly. Usually she didn't ask him for anything during sex, he knew, but she needed him to touch her there... she could explain it, not even to herself, but she knew she needed it.

"Esme, are you--?"

She pushed his fingers against her clit, arching her back off of the bed. "I want you." She murmured by way of explanation.

Carlisle brought his lips down on hers, trying, very hard, for himself and her, and the kids, to stifle the moans and groans that she elicited. "Now?"

"Yes." She whispered against him.

Carlisle brought his fingers down and pulled apart her labia, then, for the moment that he entered her, he watched her.

Hair thrown back and eyes black with passion, she was exquisite. So perfect, and responsive and beautiful, that it made Carlisle push slowly into her.

Esme lay back for a minute, letting herself adjust back to him. They had made love yesterday night, but it had been hard and rough. Ashamed as he was of himself for taking her against the shower wall, he knew it had been the only way. She was worried, he was worried, they had laid in each others arms afterward.

Him being inside of her again was something she hadn't been planning on. Death had been her plans, but it was so nice to feel filled again that Esme wriggled, testing herself. She moaned.

Carlisle pushed forward, harder this time, and gasped when he felt her contract around him. She pulled herself against his body, molding her lips to his.

And they rocked. Holding on to the other to stay anchored to this world, to stay anchored in this moment.

Esme was the first to cum. She threw her head back, letting out a quiet whimper of protest as he pulled himself almost totally out to ram himself back into her.

Carlisle came next, falling against her with arms of jelly. "I-- Lo- Love you."

"Love you more." Esme murmured.

He brought his lips to hers very tenderly in another, just one last, I'm sorry.


End file.
